


Team Building Exercises

by crrrrabby



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: First Time, Light Bondage, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crrrrabby/pseuds/crrrrabby
Summary: Reader insert ficlet requests and whatever other standalone fics I happen to write.Mostly cross-posted from Tumblr.





	1. Engineer/Reader, bondage

“Shucks, darlin’, don’t you think this is a little much?”

You shoot Engineer a knowing smile as you tighten the ropes around his wrist that have him attached to the metal railing of the bed’s headboard. “Don’t pretend you haven’t been itching to try this.”

His ears go red at that and he returns your smile, sheepishly. “Maybe so,” he admits. He tugs at his arms, experimentally, looking up at them as he realizes how little give there is. “I’m not goin’ nowhere, huh?”

“Nope,” you say, undoing the clasps on his overalls, tugging them down around his thighs but deliberately leaving his underwear on. He raises his hips a little to help you.

“What should we try first?” You muse, unbuttoning his overshirt and pushing his undershirt up towards his neck so that you can drag your hands down his hard chest and softer stomach. “Maybe I should sit on your face?” You straddle him, sitting directly over his cock, which is already hardening in his boxers. “Or maybe I should ride you?”

“Please,” he says, already at the point of begging. “Anything you want, darlin’, just do somethin’.”

You hum thoughtfully, rolling your hips, grinding on his cock. He tugs at his restraints again, letting out a frustrated groan and a whispered swear. You repeat the motion and you can feel his legs moving behind you as he bucks upwards.

“Ah ah ah,” you scold him, “none of that. Do we need to tie your legs down too?”

“Nooo,” he groans, closing his eyes and ducking his head a little shamefully. The blush has spread from ears to his cheeks, painting him a pretty shade of pink.

You continue to grind on top of him, watching as he squirms and tries not to buck up against you again. You watch as he clenches his teeth in an effort not to let his low moans escape, watch as he continues to tug at the ropes hard enough to leave red marks on his wrists.

You might’ve gotten lost in it for a little too long, because eventually he tenses, arching his back and releasing a choked yelp as he cums in his underwear.

“Whoops,” you say, not really meaning it, grinning down at him as he looks up at you, wrecked, sweat across his brow and his face red.


	2. Sniper/Reader, first time

“I am  _not_ the person you wanna be doing this with, mate,” Sniper says, peering down at you over the edge of his glasses as he leans against the shitty, tiny kitchen counter of his camper. “I’m not known for my sensitivity, if you catch my drift.”

“I’ve made my decision,” you insist, biting your lip and leaning against the small table. “You don’t have to do this, obviously, but I know what I want.”

“Well, I’m not gonna say no to someone just  _offerin_ ’ themselves to me, am I?” He sighs, running a hand over his forehead in an anxious gesture. “C’mon, then.”

He steps forward, kissing you and wrapping his arms around you. You lean into it, eagerly, clutching at his shirt. He starts undressing you, slowly, giving you plenty of time to stop him from tugging your shirt over your head or pulling your pants down around your ankles, but you don’t stop him, and he looks dimly surprised about it.

He leans down a little, his hands sliding behind your thighs, and abruptly lifts you so that you’re sitting on his table. He kisses you again, tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth, sliding one hand between your legs to prod at your entrance. You lean back, away from the kiss, spreading your legs and watching as he experimentally tries to force a finger inside of you, his other hand gripping your hip. He grunts in frustration and stops when he hears you whimper, pulling his hand away and shoving two fingers into his mouth, drooling all over them before making a second attempt.

This time he slides a finger easily, and you moan, awkwardly bucking your hips against his hand.

“That’s a nice sound,” he says, his voice low. “Never had someone touch you like this, eh?”

You shake your head, panting.

“Well, count my lucky stars,” he growls, pressing a second finger inside of you. He spends some time loosening your hole, scissoring his fingers and pumping them slowly. 

His hand leaves your hip to hurriedly undo his pants, pulling his cock out. He removes his fingers from you, spitting into his hand and smearing it over his dick before lining up with your entrance.

“You’re  _sure_?” he asks one last time.

“Please,” you say, and he grunts and thrusts inside of you sharply.

You cry out, grabbing at his shoulder as he leans over and grabs your hips. His mouth is at your neck as he rolls his hips, fucking you slowly. He trails kisses down your throat, over your shoulder, releasing low moans as he stretches you open.

“Fuck, that’s nice,” he growls against your skin as you clench around his cock.

It doesn’t take long for you to cum, shuddering and clutching at his shirt as he slows his thrusts. He pulls out when your body stops tensing, wrapping his hand around his cock, his face still buried in your neck. He pants as he jacks himself off, and it’s another minute before he tenses and cums on your stomach.

“Right. Er, well done,” he says, awkwardly, pulling away from you, his brow furrowing and his mouth grimacing as he pulls a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. “I mean, you did a good job, mate.”


End file.
